


Bumizumi Oneshots

by flame_hotman



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flame_hotman/pseuds/flame_hotman
Summary: That’s basically it.Bumi/Izumi one-shots for myself.Mizuki is their oc daughter, she’s a non bender.Iroh is also Bumi and Izumi’s son
Relationships: Bumi II/Izumi (Avatar)
Kudos: 9





	Bumizumi Oneshots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumi and Mizuki need to make sure that Bumi’s okay after the Red Lotus attack on the Northern Air Temple.

”Your majesty, you can’t.”

”I can and I will. So will my children. We’re going to Republic City right now, and I dare you to challenge me again.”

The Fire Sage gulped. With any issues out of the way, Izumi and Mizuki were ready to meet Bumi after a long time. Iroh was already heading towards Air Temple Island with his fleet for a restock. During this time, former Firelady Mai had stepped up to take care of the Nation.

After 2 days filled with anxiety and dread, the mother-daughter duo reached Air Temple Island, just the day after little Jinora had gotten her tattoos.

”Firelord Izumi. Princess Mizuki.”

”President Raiko.”

”If it doesn’t seem rude, why are you here in Republic City? We’re doing just fine without foreign assistance.”

”In case you forgot, we’re here to visit my dad. You know, Commander Bumi?”

Raiko did a double take at that, he didn’t know that the man whom he had insulted on various occasions was the Prince Consort. Before he could reply, they were gone.

”Dad.”

”Zuki? Zooms?”

Not caring for dignity, the two women ran towards him and tackled him in bruising hug.

”Ow! I have 4 cracked ribs.”

”Sweetheart, I-I’m so-” her sentence was broken with loud sobs.

“I thou- thought we’d lost you dad.”

He gently caressed his daughter’s head while holding on to his wife.

”You’ll never lose me. I love you both so much.”

Their reunion was interrupted by Bolin.

”Hey Bumi, Tenzin is- Whoa? Firelord Izumi?”

The lavabender read the room and wisely chose to close the door and walk away.

For a long time, all that could be heard was sobbing and Mizuki repeating “I love you dad.”


End file.
